When presented with text, readers may often have their vision wander or trouble interpreting the text presented. These difficulties may be the result of a poorly chosen font, poor line spacing or angling, or another element on the page drawing the readers' attention. Wandering vision and interpretation problems are particularly common when readers use an electronic reading device (i.e., an e-reader) when dealing with unfamiliar words or struggling with a learning disability, such as dyslexia. When a reader's vision wanders, the reader may miss a portion of the text (e.g., skip to a word or line later in the text), the reader may repeat a portion of the text (e.g., skip to a word or line earlier in the text), or the reader may scan the text looking for a word of interest. Similarly, when interpretation problems arise, words may be skipped or misread. Skipping, misreading, and scanning prolong the reader's session—but not enjoyably. A prolonged reading session will require an e-reader to expend more power (which is of particular concern on mobile e-readers that draw power from batteries), and may require additional processing resources to be expended to break the text into more pages (e.g., in response to a request for a larger font). The reader, in turn, may choose to use a printed copy of the text instead of the e-reader to physically track read content (e.g., via highlighting, bookmarking, tabbing).